Ken's First Love!
by xMoonPrincess98
Summary: The proffesor notices Ken's bummed these days.So he and Peach decided to invite Ken's childhood friend to the Lab.Which,turns out to be Momoko,Miyako, and Kaoru's friend. Truth is for Ken, he admired her.Story better than Summary-i think.R&R ON-HIATUS
1. Who's HER?

**Ken's First Love?!**

Proffesor Utonium decides to invite Ken's childhood friend to the Lab, which turns out, to be Momoko,Miyako, and Kaoru's friend. Truth is for Ken. He admired her. Story better than Summary.

_The Lab_

" Hey Ken. Are you alright?" the proffesor asks Ken. " Huh? Y-yeah, sure proffesor. I'm really alright." Ken answered. " You sure don't look so fine to me, Ken." Peach said. " Oh, come on you guys. I'm really fine." Ken assumed them. " Ok, fine then."

" Proffesor! Proffesor! Are you there?!" The Mayor called out. " Mayor! What happened?" The proffesor asked. " Its-its Mojo Jojo again! He's out taking a painting from the Museum!" The Mayor explained. " What?! Peach, call the girls!"

_Tokyo Middle School a.k.a. the girls' school_

It Was Math Time.

" And 100 divided by 2 is? Anyone care to answer?" Ms. Keane asked her students. "Anyone? Yes, Rina?" Ms. Keane called the girl who raised her hand to answer. " The answer is 50." The girl answered. " Very good! So 100 divided by 2 is 50." Ms. Keane said as writing another equation on the board. " Math class is so boring." Kaoru said while placing her arms behind her neck. " Oh, come on Kaoru. Math class is not that boring." Miyako said. "Yeah, Miyako's right Kaoru. Besides, it is kinda fun to learn Math." Momoko added.

Beep! Beep!

" The Alert! Let's Go!" Momoko said. " Finally" Kaoru sighed. "Ms. Keane!" the girls shouted. " My tooth hurts." Momoko excused. " My stomach hurts." Miyako excused. " My head hurts." Kaoru excused. "We'll go to the clinic." The girls said in unison. "O-okay." Ms. Keane said, kind of puzzled, but she continued discussing anyway. " What could it be this time?" Momoko wondered. " Whoever it is, we'll kick his butt!" Kaoru said.

_After Transforming_

" Let's go to the Lab girls!" Momoko said. " Yeah!" Kaoru and Miyako shouted.

_At the Lab…again_

" Proffesor! What happened?" Momoko asked the proffesor. " Its Mojo Jojo! He's out taking a painting from the Museum!" The proffesor explained. " Mojo Jojo?!" the girls shouted. " Come on girls. Let's make Mojo pay!" " YEAH!"

_Townsville Museum_

" Hey! Give that painting back, you Monkey!" The policeman shouted. " No! Mojo Jojo will not give this back to you!" Mojo shouted back. " Stop Mojo!" Momoko said. " Who? Oh, its you again!" Mojo shouted. " That's it! Get him Girls!" Momoko said. " Rolling Yoyo Attack!" Momoko attacked. " Ahhhh!! Ouch!" Mojo shouted in pain. " Bursting Bubbles!" Miyako attacked. " Ahhhh!! Ouch! That really hurts!" Mojo shouted again. " I'll show you what hurts! Megaton Hammer!" Kaoru attacks. " Ahhhhhhhhh!!" Mojo blast off….to the Garbage Can.

" Yeah! We did it!" Kaoru exclaimed. " Yeah! We did it!" Momoko and Miyako also exclaimed.

_Back at the Lab…..again_

" Well girls, I have to admit, you did a pretty good job." The proffesor told them. " Thanks proffesor!" Momoko told him. " Hey Guys, I think we're forgetting something." Miyako told them. " Yeah, I got that feeling right now." Kaoru said. Then the three of them remembered. "SCHOOL!" They said as giving their goodbyes and leaving.

" Hey Ken, you haven't said anything for a while. Are you really ok?" The proffesor asks Ken. " What? Oh, y-yeah sure, I'm fine." Ken answered while walking away to his own business. " Something's bothering him." The proffesor said. " Yeah. He must be missing HER." Peach added. " HER? Who's HER? His Mom?" The proffesor asked Peach. " Not her Mom, HER." Peach replied. " You mean…" The proffesor said. "Yup, HER." Peach replied again. " Oh,then what should we do?" The proffesor asked again. " What do you say if we invite HER here?" Peach said. " Ok,that's a great idea." The proffesor said while smiling.

* * *

****

My 2nd fanfic(panic-again)  
Who's the HER? Find out in the nxt chapter! but R&R first (haha)


	2. Meet an old Friend

**hey guys! sorry i haven't updated for a while..but here it is! As i promised! ..hoorah!**

* * *

**Ken's First Love?!**

Professor Utonium decides to invite Ken's childhood friend to the Lab, which turns out, to be Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru's friend. Truth is for Ken. She admired her. Story better than Summary.

* * *

_Slight Recap of the last chapter:_

" Yeah. He must be missing HER." Peach added. " HER? Who's HER? His Mom?" The professor asked Peach. " Not her Mom, HER." Peach replied. " You mean…" The professor said. "Yup, HER." Peach replied again. " Oh, then what should we do?" The professor asked again. " What do you say if we invite HER here?" Peach said. " Ok, that's a great idea." The professor said while smiling.

_--end recap—_

_The Next Day…._

It was another sunny day at Townsville. No Mojo, No crimes, Kaoru's bored again at Math class. " Argh! Is this Déjà vu? If it is, erase the Math class and just give me the action!" Kaoru thought over and over. "..bara Kaoru….Matsubara Kaoru…Matsubara Kaoru!" Ms. Keane shouted. " H-huh?!" Kaoru said. " Well, Ms. Matsubara. It looks like you're not listening to my discussion. Pretty bored eh? Well, don't worry. You won't get bored in DETENTION after class." Ms. Keane said with a smile on her face. "DETENTION?! Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Please don't! Please don't! I'll listen! Promise!" Kaoru pleaded. " Oh, I'm really sorry Ms. Matsubara. Maybe you can listen next time." Ms. Keane said as she walked back to the board. Kaoru's head hung down. " Oh, man" She whispered. " Poor Kaoru." Miyako whispered to Momoko. " Yeah, wish I could help her you know." Momoko whispered to Miyako.

_The Lab…..again_

" So, how are you going to invite her professor?" Peach asked. " I'll just call her parents because her parents won't allow her to go anywhere without their permission except school." The professor answered. " Oh, ok then professor." Peach said.

" Hey Dad." Ken called out after professor put down the phone. " Who did you call?" Ken asked with curiosity on his face. " Just a certain someone." The professor said. Peach smiled. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ken walked to the door. He opened it. " Kerra?" Ken asked. " Ken? Is that you?" the girl said. " Kerra!" "Ken!" The two hugged each other then let go. " What are you doing here anyway?" Ken asked the girl. " Well…." The girl was cut off. " Kerra, here soon?" The professor said. " Yeah, guess my parents told me fast while I'm reading something at our library." She said. " Oh, did I interrupt your reading time?" The professor asked. " No, I finished reading the book when my parents called me. Didn't bother me at all." She replied.

" So you're Kerra huh? So, did you bring Patsy along?" Peach asked excitedly. " Yeah, she's still in the car. Don't know why." She replied to the little dog. " Hey Kerra, you know what? Ken's been missing you for a while you know." Peach brought up. " Peach!" The professor whispered loudly. " Hmm…maybe Ken is just tired of all what's happening in Townsville. There's Mojo, Him, heard there's a Shirogane Z or something." Kerra explained. " Hey Kerra, we wanted to share a secret with you." The professor said. " Oh, what is it?" Kerra asked. "Well, do you know who Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji, and Kaoru Matsubara is?" The professor asked. "Yeah, they're my classmates. More or Less, my best friends." Kerra answered. "Well then, this secret is kind of related to them. Uh…Kerra, those three is…" The professor is about to say The PowerPuff Girls Z when suddenly Kerra's phone rang. "Oh, sorry. Excuse for a second." Kerra excused. "Hello? Yes, this is Kerra why do you ask?" Kerra said to the person on the other line. "Well, Ms. Kerra. I won't say no more. All I can say is your friends' lives are in danger. Too bad they can't transform." The person on the other line said. "T-transform? What do you mean?" Kerra asked nervously. " You'll see, Kerra. You'll see…" the person on the other line put down the phone. Kerra starts to become nervous. Which friends? Is it Momoko, Miyako ,and Kaoru? Maybe that guy's a psycho! She thought. " Uh… professor. Maybe I'll talk to you guys some other time.." Kerra said to them. "What? But you just got here Kerra. Please don't leave." Ken hesitated. "Sorry, Ken. I'm really sorry, I have to leave." Kerra replied to him. "Well, ok..But tomorrow. Promise you'll go with me on the way to school, promise?" Ken asked her. "Sure, let's just meet there at the corner ok?" Kerra answered. "Ok!" Ken replied happily.

_Mojo's Lair_

"That girl sure is fooled!" Butch said. "Yeah! Good prank Butch!" Boomer said to him while giving Butch and Brick high-fives. "Now that this prank call is finish, we have to figure out a way to get that monkey distracted so we can escape this lair! This lair is seriously NOT our type." Brick said to Butch and Boomer. "Yeah!" Butch and Boomer answered in unison. Many minutes have passed. But still, they got nothing. "Man! I'm bored! You guys got any ideas?" Brick asked the two. "We got nothing" Butch and Boomer answered in unison, again. Brick just sweatdropped before his lame companions.

* * *

**i know..this chapter(well if anyone read this) is rewritten. on yeah, i updated chapter 1.. i changed trapping bubbles to bursting bubbles since trapping bubbles really doesn't hurt but bursting bubbles does. oh yeah..Kuriko Akatsutsumi(Momoko's lil sis) will be appearing in the next chapter(dunno..still not sure), oh and thanks to mangaluvr for her review and to Mask Rider Roy for reminding me of Kuriko!  
**


	3. Escapade and School

**Here's chapter 3!**

**well kinda short...enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Ken's First Love?!**

Professor Utonium decides to invite Ken's childhood friend to the Lab, which turns out, to be Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru's friend. Truth is for Ken. She admired her. Story better than Summary.

* * *

_Slight Recap of the last chapter:_

"That girl sure is fooled!" Butch said. "Yeah! Good prank Butch!" Boomer said to him while giving Butch and Brick high-fives. "Now that this prank call is finish, we have to figure out a way to get that monkey distracted so we can escape this lair! This lair is seriously NOT our type." Brick said to Butch and Boomer. "Yeah!" Butch and Boomer answered in unison. Many minutes have passed. But still, they got nothing. "Man! I'm bored! You guys got any ideas?" Brick asked the two. "We got nothing" Butch and Boomer answered in unison, again. Brick just sweat dropped before his lame companions.

_--end recap—_

_

* * *

  
_

_Kerra's House_

Transform? Transform?. Argh!.. I can't take my mind off that stupid, psycho guy said last time over the phone! Kerra thought. She was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't see her parents walking in her room. "Kerra dear. Kerra…Kerra?" Her mother said while waving her hands in front of her ever-fantasy-lover daughter. "H-huh?!" Kerra was surprised cause her parents usually don't enter her room. "M-mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Her dad answered. "Well, you rushed to your room when you came back to your room after you visited Professor Utonium AND you were kind of in a daze when we were eating dinner, left your plate without even touching your food. Are you ok my dear daughter?" She then answered. "No, nothing I'm fine Dad. I think I just need some sleep. I have school tomorrow." She then yawned. Then thought to herself, well maybe I DO need some rest. Time to take that stupid thing that guy said. Then she dozed off to sleep.

_The Next Morning…._

"Aaah! Almost late for class! Got to go shower!" Kerra exclaimed upon hearing her alarm ring. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Going to school! See ya!" Then she dashed to the school, she does this every time she's late. Since she's that _gifted _in dashing off to nowhere. She finally arrived on some building in Townsville. Then she remembered she have to meet and go to school with Ken. She then rushed to their meeting place before she could even catch a breath.

* * *

_Ken's POV_

What's taking her so long? I thought while waiting for Kerra on our meeting place. After a minute or so, I saw Kuriko, Momoko's little sister who's also my classmate. Kuriko seems interesting, though. Since she's like her big sister, lover of Super Sentai things. And she's kind of cute, too. "Good Morning Ken!" Kuriko distracted me in my thoughts. When I got back to my senses, I saw her waving at me. "Hey Kuriko." I said. Then I thought to myself, wait why am I acting like this? This is kind of unusual for me; I never just greet people like that. She giggled. I blushed a little. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to go to school?" Kuriko asked me. I answered. "Well, I was waiting for somebody." Before she could even give me her answer, both of us saw Momoko, shouting about how bad Kuriko is for leaving her at home. "M-momoko?" I said. "Ken? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to go school to your class now? It's getting late, you know." She said. "Well, I was waiting for a certain somebody." I answered her. Then I spotted Kerra on the right corner of my eye. At last! She's here! I thought.

_--end POV—_

_Kuriko's POV_

Urgh! Stupid big sister! Of all things, why even interrupt my time with Ken? I stared at her with my childish angry look. She replied with the same manner with her _more-mature-looking_ eyes. "You're SO no fun!" I shouted at my big sis. She then yelled at me. "I'm older than you! You should listen to me!" After two minutes of fighting, I saw a girl who's running to Ken. She looks tired. I thought. Then she turned to Ken and said something; I couldn't hear what they're saying thanks to my big sister shouting. Then I felt a sudden pang of jealousy. I-I'm jealous? I thought to myself. Then when I saw the two laughing together, my heart gets more and more heavy every minute. Good thing my big sister snapped me out of _Daze Land_. "Hey Kuriko! Are you even listening?!" My big sister, Momoko shouted. Sigh. When will he ever notice me?

_--end POV_

After some time, Kerra realized it was late. She asked Ken what time it is. Ken looked at his watch, shocked. "Aaah! We're late for class! Everybody hurry! Let's run!"

* * *

_Mojo's Lair_

"Hmm…aha! That's it! I now have a plan to get out of this place! Then we'll make a plan to catch that rich girl." Brick told his brothers. "Great! What's the plan?" Butch asked. Brick whispered the plan quickly to his brothers. "Awesome! Now we can get out of this place!" Later on, Mojo came back from the Grocery Store. Walking towards the Kitchen, the RowdyRuff Boys glomped him. Brick said. "Let us go you Monkey! Let us go or we'll beat you up!" Mojo replied. "Ok! Ok! Mojo will let you go! Just don't beat me up!" Brick, Butch and Boomer shouted. "ALRIGHT!!!" After letting go of Mojo, they prepared to fly. "Let's go guys!" Brick said.

* * *

**Sorry for a kinda short chapter...well..here's chapter 3!**

**hope you like!**

**tnx again for Mask Rider Roy for again..a wonderful review!**

**R&R!  
**


End file.
